rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Aren
Felix Aren is a character created by Liam the Big for The Aren Family. He is an anti-hero who is out for his own personal gain. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Felix, not having a father of Aren blood, did not recieve a curse like the others. Instead his grandmother, Beatrice, cursed him herself: *Beatrice's Curse: An intense black flame, looking into it burns the very soul, instilling a fear of one's life in the veiwer. Felix has learned to harness its power in the form of engulfing a body part and hitting his target. Due to Felix's choice to not use magic, he can not cast it at another person. In the dead of night, he sometimes dreams of the day he recieved it and awakes covered in black flames. The Story of Felix Aren Birth Felix was born Felix Helms, yet as he knew more and more about his heritage, he opted for the name change. His youth was spent in his Family's farmhouse south of Varrock. At the age of 6, his grandmother, Beatrice Aren, went into a phsyco rage killing both his father Malcom, and his grandfather James. She leaned into him, a sick, sadistic smile on her face. She whispered "What's wrong, baby boy? Did something scare you?" into his ear, before picking him up, singing him a lullaby,before laying him down in his father's bed. His father lie dead, no more than three feet way, Beatrice would lean in to the child, saying "I leave you this, my baby boy, a gift...." As she grasped his hand, he burst into horrid black flames. They did not burn him, nor the bed, however they pained Felix as they torched his skin. He was an orphan from that day on. When he was finally out, he fled, fearing what the guards would think. Felix had a tough childhood. Forced to beg on the streets, he did not have much food, or many clothes. A man by the name of Vincent took him in, gave him a home. This home was not without its pay, as Vincent soon taught Felix, and several other children, how to steal. Teenage Years Felix realized at a very young age he was no normal child, as did Vince. The first time this was made abundantly clear was during a fight in which Felix was pitted against another young man, for money. The boy was cheating, he used brass knuckles. Felix fell to the ground, dazzed, confused, next thing Felix knew, he was standing up, over the dead, charred corpse of the boy he had fought. He would look down, to see that his hand was engulfed in black flames. Felix had killed another boy, another person. Vincent tried to comfort the lost boy, as he cried in what can barely be called a bed. Early Adulthood : To be added Category:Aren Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Mage Category:Cursed Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Incomplete Articles